rollforinitiativefandomcom-20200216-history
Island Of Sodor
The Island of Sodor is one of the most advance civilizations in the common plane. It has advanced technology as well as a thriving economy as a result of the exportation of Pom trees from the offshore island Pom Tree Island. The other neighboring island is called the Isle of Man and is a male dominated island divided by the Native tribe living in Uk and the fashion capital of Sodor, Camp Site. The Capital city of the Island of Sodor is Wellsworth. The ruler of the land, The Controller, lives in the palace in Wellsworth. History Hierarchy Laws Of Sodor # Economic and Trade Laws ## Trading business must hold valid trade licenses. ### Trade licenses can be purchased at guild halls or merchant union buildings for 50 gold. ### If part of an organisation, only the owner of the franchise is required by law to possess a trade license. ### If a store owner dies, the next successor has 30 days to get a valid trade license. ## An individual must not sell more than 10 items at a single time otherwise they require a trade license. ## Businesses may fall short of the Merchant Union’s guidelines of fair and balanced and can therefore be punished by the Unions discretion. ## Stealing government resources is punishable by up to 20 years in prison. ## Slave trading is legal however must be performed through the government. ### This is to ensure that records are kept and appropriate taxes can be applied. ## Fraud is an offense and is punishable by a fine of 500 gold. ### If the fine is not paid then the individual is jailed for 5 years and they will be banned from owning a business ever again. # Free Speech ## Racism and Sexism is acceptable unless about the trains in which case will land you a hefty fine. ## Never make fun of the Controller. # Violent Acts ## Treason is punishable by life in prison. ## High treason is given to individuals who have threatened the entire nation’s security/ treated a train poorly/ attacked the Controller. This is punishable by death. ## Duels to the death is legal, however in towns where killing is illegal, it first requires approval by a baron or the controller himself. ### Duels may not take place on trains. ### Dueling on Motorcycles is only acceptable in ARC-V. ### Failure to gain approval will result in the winner to be charged with murder. ### Duels not to the death is acceptable so long as all parties agree to it. ## An individual has the right to make a wanted poster of any other individual. ### Bounty hunters must hold a valid copy of the wanted poster otherwise they can be found guilty of murder. ### The issuer may be subjected to questioning at any time after the posters are released. If found invalid, the issuer may be jailed for up to 20 years. ### Rewards and punishments are the responsibility of the issuer. ### False accusations is a crime. ### False accusations of crimes against trains is considered high treason. ## Everyone has the right to bear arms. ### Apologies to anyone without arms. ## Killing another person is up to the leader of the town to decide whether it is legal. ### Many towns permit it if there is a valid reason. ### The Controller can override the decision of the town at any time. ### If outside a town, killing is legal so long as it doesn't intervene with any other existing law. ## Self defense is a valid reason to kill in any town. ### Abusing this rule is a crime in itself as well as the crime of murder. ## Revenge is also a valid reason to kill someone. Documented evidence must be provided however. # Sexual Acts ## Brothels and prostitution is legal. ## The legal age of consent is 14 within this country. ## Interracial and same sex relationships are legal. ### Train relationships is only legal for the Controller. Anyone else will be charged with rape, high treason and conduct endangering trains. ## Indecent exposure in a public place is a crime. ## Rape is a serious offense and is punishable by genital mutilation. ### Performed by one of the states 4 Demon Punisher's. # Soldier Laws ## Stealing from a soldier is a crime punishable by 10 years in jail. ## Killing or harming a Soldier is punishable by death. ## Harming or killing a leader of a town is punishable by death. # The Controller Laws ## Never call Sir Topham Hatt "fat" in his presence. ### Big is acceptable as it refers to his stature and his larger than life attitude. ## The Controller is the only one allowed to have relationships with trains. ## The Controller can change or make new laws whenever he sees fit. # Train Laws ## Trainsgender jokes are not funny, it is a crime to use them. ## Complaining about a late or delayed train is punishable by a hefty fine. ## One must never stop at East Richmond. ### You may go there if it is not by train. ## Any interference with the train system is punishable by death. ## Riding on the Controllers train Thomas is punishable by torture and then death. It is regarded as the second worst crime a person can commit, It is regarded as worse than high treason. ## Damaging the Controllers train Thomas is punishable by life time of torture. It is the highest crime a person can commit. ### Fleeing the country will result in the Controller hunting you down with the Nation’s Army. Religion/Holidays The island of Sodor is pretty relaxed about religion accepting a multicultural viewpoint of the world. Thomasmas A national holiday held on the 25th day of the 12th month. The holiday celebrates the Birth of Thomas.